Danny, what are you going to do?
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Just group of poems that Sam wrote for Danny. DannyXSam. Read and Review the poems please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poem.

Summary: A poem by Sam Manson urging Danny to tell her that he loves her.

----------------------------------------

_What are you going to do…_

_Think about this…_

_If today you were to die, _

_Would you be haunted by a lie,_

_You could've stopped with a try,_

_And without that lie,_

_One less person would cry._

_Would you regret a day,_

_When you didn't say,_

_All of the things that you needed to say,_

_Before you walked away._

_Would you wish that they,_

_Had heard you say,_

_Something you only whispered that day._

_If so…_

_What are you going to do,_

_Tell me who,_

_Would do that to you,_

_What are you going to do…_

_-Sam Manson_

_-dedicated to Danny Fenton_

_---------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: I had written this poem a while ago and thought that Sam would write this to encourage Danny.**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm falling apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poem.

Summary: A poem about how Sam feels about Danny being with Valerie.

-------------------------------------

_I'm Falling Apart…_

_I'm falling apart,_

_Your not here._

_I'm crying alone,_

_You don't care._

_I'm dreaming of you,_

_You don't even know._

_I'm lonely and scared,_

_You can't tell._

_I'm thinking of you,_

_You're thinking of her._

_I'm slowly dieing thanks to you,_

_You still don't even see._

_I'm hurting because of you,_

_You only care for her._

_I'm not going to last,_

_You won't save me._

_I'm screaming your name,_

_You still won't turn around._

_-Sam Manson_

_-Dedicated to Danny Fenton_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fall Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poem.

Summary: A poem about how Sam feels about helping Danny fight ghosts.

-------------------------------------------

_Fall down…_

_Fall down my boy,_

'_cuz when you do,_

_I'll be there,_

_Lifting you up._

_Fall down my love,_

'_Cuz no matter what,_

_I'll be the one,_

_To heal your wounds._

_Fall down honey,_

'_Cuz I promise you,_

_I'll keep you safe,_

…_Always._

_Fall down if you need,_

'_Cuz there I'll be,_

_Lifting you up,_

_Healing your wounds,_

_And keeping you safe,_

…_Always…_

_-Sam Manson_

_-Dedicated to Danny Fenton_

_---------------------------------------_

**Author's Note: Review poems please.**


	4. Chapter 4 She Warned Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poems though.

Summary: A poem about how Sam feels about the fact that she didn't listen to Valerie's threat about telling Danny how she felt.

-------------------------------------  
She Warned Me…

She warned me,  
What would happen,  
If I didn't help you see,  
What I feel for you.

If I didn't say,  
She told me,  
She wouldn't stay,  
Away from him.

Then I stated,  
That she was crazy,  
And still I waited,  
For the right time to come.

I should have known,  
That she wasn't wrong,  
And I'd be alone,  
If I didn't make my move.

But still I stood,  
Without a clue,  
Of what I could,  
Have stopped.

Now I'll miss,  
The old us,  
As you kiss,  
That other girl.

Why I ask,  
Did I not listen,  
And do the task,  
The girl told me.

How I wonder,  
Did I not know,  
About the thunder,  
That would roll,  
Inside of me,  
When I would see,  
You without me.

--------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review my poems…**


	5. Chapter 5 In The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poems though. Yah meSarcasm

Summary: Something about how Sam feels about what happened during Urban Jungle. SPOILER WARNING!

--------------------------------------

In The End…

In an overgrown world,

A hero you were,

When I was curled,

In a ball and scared.

In the end,

I just knew,

That you'd blend,

With your new powers.

You saved me,

From all the green,

That you'd see,

Through all of me.

After it all,

You made sure,

To stand up tall,

And win in the end.

To me you gave,

A crystal as blue,

As the eyes I'm a slave,

To when I see you.

I know that I shouldn't,

Continue on with this,

But what I wouldn't,

Do for you,

Would astound,

Almost anyone,

'Cuz what I've found,

With you is love.

-------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review my poems…**

**And read and review my other stories.**


	6. Chapter 6 You are always

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own the poems.  
-------------------------------------  
You are always

You are always,  
There for me,  
If I was blind,  
You'd help me see.

In the dark,  
You were my light,  
You'd never leave,  
Without a fight.

I can't believe,  
I didn't know,  
That you truly,  
Love me so.

Well I know now,  
Yet still,  
I'm not sure how,  
But I'm sure,  
That I don't care,  
Because my life,  
With you I'll share.  
--------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review my poems.**


	7. Chapter 7 I would

**Author's Note:Let me just start off by saying that I really love Danny Phantom. But also I wanted to thank the few of you that review for me. I don't know why but I really love poetry and write it constantly. I tend to spend a lot of time on these in particular because they take me back to a place where I felt a lot like Sam. I felt like her for many, many, years and although I don't anymore it really isn't that hard for me to think about it and come up with these.**

**I guess that you guys don't review because there is no story to it. I know but I write stories too. I feel like I am begging you to review. (Gets down on and hands and knees)PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME! Okay, so I may or may not have just drank my seventh can of Pepsi in the past hour. I bet that you can guess which one.**

**Okay so basically please review and tell me if I should put a story to them, stop writing them all together, or just keep writing them as they are.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry but my lawyer says that I don't own Danny Phantom. (She also says that killing someone to try to get control of Danny Phantom won't work either)  
Summary: This is how Sam feels about Danny, no surprise there, huh?**

**On with the fic.**  
-----------------------------------  
I would…

I would die,  
To save your life.

I would cry,  
For your happiness.

I would keep at bay,  
Despite the pain,  
If it made you stay,  
With me tonight.

I would feel your pain,  
To keep you here.

I would live in the rain,  
To keep you dry.

But if I'm not what you want,  
Is she really it,  
Does she make you feel better,  
Does she really love you more…  
I don't believe that.

And I want you,  
Like you want her,  
Only one problem,  
She wants you,  
Like I do too.  
---------------------------  
**Author's Note: Sorry about the horrendously long beginning. I love reviews or even flames as long as they are constructive. Thanks, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Fine

Disclaimer: I own the poems but not the show.  
Summary: How Sam feels about Danny and Valerie.  
----------------------------------------  
I'm Fine…

I've stayed fine,  
Through all of that stuff,  
With you and me.

I'll stay fine,  
Through all of that stuff,  
With you and Valerie.

I've managed to deal,  
For months on end,  
And I can't feel,  
Anything anymore.

And now that she's,  
Broken your heart,  
And you have finally,  
Found a way to part,  
I'll make sure to stay,  
By your side,  
As you nurse everything,  
She broke inside,  
When you chose,  
To just leave me,  
And walk away with,  
A bitch like Valerie.

I still can't believe,  
That you couldn't see,  
And just choose me,  
Over Valerie,  
When it was so clear,  
There was nothing to fear,  
For me here.

It doesn't matter now,  
'Cause she is gone,  
Yet I wonder how,  
You got her to leave.  
------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Please review my poems before I cry and scream at you like this: "PLEASE! DON"T BE MEAN, JUST REVIEW!"**


	9. Chapter 9 I feel

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I do own my poems though.

Summary: A poem about how Sam feels about Danny, Duh, no surprise there.

--------------------------------------------------------

I feel…

I feel happiness when we are together.

I feel worry when you fight.

I feel sadness when you ignore me.

I feel relieved when you're alright.

I feel childish when I call you,

Just to see what's up with you,

Though you seem to enjoy it,

Like you enjoy everything we do.

I feel stupid when I say,

That you are clueless,

I love you with all my heart,

And that is what the truth is.

I feel jealous when I see,

You talking to girls like Valerie,

I want to scream or maybe cry,

I want you to be with me.

I feel scared that you'll reject me,

If I ever tell you this news,

So I'll sit here,

With my Goth heart breakin' blues.

I feel love when you're around,

I can just tell that you,

Love to be with me, love me,

Just as much as I love you.

I have yelled at you,

Because at that time I thought,

That you were wrong,

So we have fought.

I have kissed you,

Because at that time you,

Had shown signs of loving me,

The same way that I love you.

I have hugged you,

Because at that time, after that fight,

I needed nothing more,

Than to know that you were alright.

----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Alright so I know that it took forever and it's not my best work but here you go. I do love to work on this stuff but I did take a break to work on my story "Sam Phantom" for the past week.**

**Okay, well I'll try to update faster and to Tech-man I am going to write a happier poem but I'm not the happiest person in the world so I just need to find my inspiration. But this one was happier.**

**Thanks everyone for reading and please please please review or I might stop writing these because I'm barely getting any reviews for these. **

**Also thanks to Tech-man for always reviewing these.**

**Bye, Bye. LittleGothGirl13 out.**


End file.
